


Слепые пятна

by atropo



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В прошлом остались слепые пятна.<br/>(Текст о персонажах из книги В.Ночкина "Слепое пятно")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепые пятна

Угольщик курил, растирая пальцами сигарету. Под папиросной бумагой катались табачные катышки, которые сталкер изредка сплёвывал в землю. От самой Свалки Паша шёл на автомате, рассчётливыми, отработанными движениями огибая опасные участки, пробуя Зону на ощупь гайками, прислушиваясь и присматриваясь к рыжевато-бурому окружению.  
"Слепое пятно", о котором он знал теперь чуть больше, пугало до пятен перед глазами.

В своё время Угольщик не боялся таких тёмных, тайных мест Зоны. Он не боялся ничего - ни самой Зоны, ни порождений Зоны, ни её природы, пугающей оттого, что скрывающей в себе что-то личное от каждого из них, сталкеров, приходящих и уходящих. Да что там! Он был неопытным, он был наивным, у него были друзья и частая пруха. Да, в прошлом тоже многое бывало, были и голод, и детдом, и общага под снос, но он уже не вспоминал обо всём этом, выходя за хабаром. Зона была для него настоящей жизнью.

Угольщик подумал о том, чем была она, Зона, для его друзей. Чем была для Сапога.

Сапог был лучшим другом. Он не изменился за столько лет с тех пор, как они ходили отмычками и глупо мерялись силой за спиной ведущего. С тех пор, как ведущий, сплюнув едкий табак, процедил:  
— Значит так... оба вы салаги, пацаны... Ты будешь Килька. А ты — Шпрота.  
Но прозвища эти не прижились. Названный Шпротой, Угольщик почему-то взбесился, психанул, Сапог встал с ним, а через два дня бандиты прирезали к чертям их опытного ведущего - уж больно много накопилось претензий.

К Сапогу прилепилось за нелепую находку, к Угольщику — за вечную сигарету в зубах.

Паша затопил огонёк сигареты в грязи и встал, поправил лямки рюкзака, сверился с картой.  
Сапог пропал с неделю назад. Его нашли в том месте, где сигнал ПДА недоступен. На поляне, усыпанной костями мутантов и людей. Пара костей и обрывки белья - вот всё, что осталось от Юрки.

Угольщик искал, рвался, крутился вокруг поляны, выискивал зацепки. Приятели поймали бандита, тот рассказал о кореше, найденном в "слепом пятне":  
— Я ему: Коля, друг... скажи, что с тобой?  
Угольщик смотрел в землю, вспоминал Юрку, крутил сигарету.  
— Пульс слабый, бьётся часто... - и бандит всхлипнул, дрожа всем телом.

Что стало бы, если бы он, Пашка, нашёл Сапога там же, но ещё дышащего? Что бы он чувствовал, глядя на задеревеневшего, со сведёнными судорогой мышцами Юрку, ни живого, ни мёртвого? Что бы он сделал? Стал бы так же, как и этот бандит, растирать Сапога водкой, вкалывать всё, что есть в аптечке, звать, хлопать по лицу, в тихой панике трогать пульс и чувствовать, как колотится под рукой обезумевшее сердце.

Их не трогает на этой поляне ни человек, ни зверь. Они замирают, оказавшись в каком-то месте. Замирают и больше не могут сдвинуться с места. Их мышцы становятся каменными, их сердце от сумасшедшего напряжения всего тела качает, качает, качает кровь, и наконец не выдерживает.

Угольщик продолжал путь к "Пятну", больше не строя планов, как он поступит с убийцей. Он вспоминал Юрку. Вспоминал и обдумывал то, что при жизни Сапога обдумать не успел.

Сапог был тихим, добрым и очень умным. Эта характеристика могла прозвучать на его похоронах, а вот при жизни его Угольщик тряс его за шиворот, называл рохлей, размазнёй без собственного мнения и послушным бараном. Юрка с извиняющейся улыбкой разводил руками, но не соглашался. Вопреки утверждениям Паши, это он умел.

На него всегда можно было положиться, и Угольщик всегда таскал его за собой. Такими они и вошли в негласную перепись: Пашка Угольщик, уверенный и целеустремлённый мужик с долей занудства, и Юрка Сапог, его… помощник? Вечный отмычка?

Никто не назвал бы их друзьями.

Угольщик вихрем врывался в их снятую на двоих квартирку неподалёку от гостиницы «Звезда», вынимал Сапога из-за компа, тянул в бар, в баню, к знакомым, и Юрка почти никогда не протестовал, но и никогда не был против.

Он не был против, когда они, крепко выпив однажды, вдруг оказались в одной постели, Угольщик с немного сумасшедшим смехом зубами стягивал вниз застиранное камуфло, Сапог щурился в потолок, изредка по-совиному моргая от переживаемых ощущений. Алкоголь колоколом бил в голове и в паху. Тёплые проспиртованные поцелуи, неуверенное от неловкости дыхание в шею, какое-то дёрганое, непредсказуемое движение – Угольщик сбивал ритм и трахал рывками, в перерывах вдавливая Юрку в матрас. Сапог никогда не раздвигал ноги прежде, но почему-то, наверное, от обилия водки, этот раз не показался обещанной всеми вокруг тошниловкой.

А потом они пробовали, накатив всего лишь по стопочке. Юрка снова был не против. Впервые за их знакомство он был настолько «за», что от этого голосования стучали в стены.

Они поцапались перед тем, как Юра ушёл в Зону один.

Угольщик покрутил ПДА в руке. Сигнал пропал, между кустиками угадывался знакомый просвет. Оглядевшись, Паша осторожно отправился к поляне, переступая через уже начавшие попадаться на пути костяные препятствия. Если бы мог, собрал бы все его кости, все до единой. Что бы стал делать с ними – он даже мог сказать наверняка. Сидел бы над ними, как псих, сложив их в целый скелет, улыбался ему в ответ на оскал. Смеялся и плакал бы, поглаживая Юрку по обнажённым рёбрам, бедренным костям, по холодной теменной.

Фрагменты тел, валяющиеся вокруг, идентифицировать и сложить было невозможно. Череп с лукавым оскалом мог принадлежать и Юрке, а мог – военному или наёмнику, забредшему сюда по ошибке. Длинных, больших костей, похожих на десятки одинаковых таких же, здесь было и вовсе немеряно. Угольщик старался не касаться их, ступая по краю поляны, там, где останки не покрывали землю плотным ковром, как в центре.

Ему было страшно и пусто. Чёрт возьми, как же ему было пусто.

Он никак не мог вспомнить, почему они поругались тогда. Почему Сапог ушёл без него. Почему они… почему так всё несправедливо закончилось.

Что была Зона для Сапога? Угольщик судорожно перехватил рукоять винтовки и продвинулся ещё на несколько шагов, медленно и мерно, стараясь предупредить любое движение вокруг и любой поворот событий.  
Юрка не был наглым, как Угольщик. В Зоне он находил нечто большее, чем аномальный вызов всем своим умениям, чем смертельную пересечённую местность с разбросанными тут и там бонусами и путёвками в сладкую жизнь. Да, Зона его пугала, Зона начинала мучать со временем, но оставалась для него тайной. А тайна всегда притягательна ещё больше, чем деньги. Больше, чем сладкая жизнь.

Пашка пригнулся, стараясь разглядеть между деревьями свой дальнейший путь. Где-то неподалёку виднелась постройка, похожая на вход в бункер – бетонная стена, и только. Затравленно оглядевшись снова, сталкер отправился туда.

Зона была тайной для Юрки, и она давала ответы на бесконечные его вопросы к самому себе.

Пашка сжал губы, стараясь не завыть.

Юрка-Юрка…

… — Нихрена тебе не интересно, баран недорезанный, - орал Угольщик, вышедший из себя. – Живёшь на всём готовом, в Зону как на аттракцион ходишь! Я, блин, тебя содержу уже…

— Вот оно что, — вспыхнул Сапог…

Тихий писк.  
Угольщик сбрасывает щемящий груз воспоминаний и, дёрнув головой, поднимает к глазам браслет с ПДА.  
Он замирает.  
Он стоит на поляне, полной костей и кусков плоти разной свежести, стоит, глядя в компьютер на руке, и больше не думает о Юрке.

Он стоит так долго, что его, целого и ещё дышащего, не успевают найти.


End file.
